Matt Dillon
Matt Dillon (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Over the Edge'' (1979) [Richie]: Shot to death by Harry Northup when Matt pulls a gun on him. *''The Outsiders[[The Outsiders (1983)| '(1983)]] [Dallas 'Dally' Winston]: Shot to death by police when he points an unloaded gun at them after a grocery-store robbery. *Kansas' '(1988)' [''Doyle Kennedy]: Crashes his car after being shot by police during a chase; he dies shortly after staggering out of the car. (It's unclear whether it was the crash or the gunshot wound that killed him.) *''A Kiss Before Dying'' (1991) [Jonathan Corliss]: Hit by a train while chasing Sean Young through a trainyard. *''To Die For[[To Die For (1995)| '(1995)]] [Larry Maretto]: Shot to death by Joaquin Phoenix and Casey Affleck after they break into his home (acting on Nicole Kidman's instructions). *Wild Things' '(1998)' [''Sam Lombardo]: Knocked overboard by the sail of the ship, after he's been poisoned by Neve Campbell; his body is shown floating in the water afterwards. (It's unclear whether it's the poison, the impact, or drowning that actually kills him.) *''Deuces Wild (2002) Fritzy:'' Possibly dies when a cart full of bricks fall on him being thrown by Brad Renfro. The scene cuts before the bricks actually hit him. *''Employee of the Month[[Employee of the Month (2004)| '(2004)]] [David Walsh]: Shot in the head by Andrea Bendewald in his hotel room. We only see Andrea firing during the actual murder; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards as he continues to narrate the movie from beyond the grave. *Armored[[Armored (2009)| '''(2009)]] [Mike Cochrone]: Killed in a car crash when he drives into a hole in the floor while he's trying to run down Columbus Short (he dies as Columbus goes to check on him). * Takers (2010)' Welles: Possibly dies (off screen) from his injuries after being shot by T.I.; we last see him calling 911, so his death is possible. * '''''Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) ''Richard: Stabbed repeatedly by Pell James, causing their car to get in a wreck that killed them both instantly. * 'Bad Country (2013)' Weiland: Mortally wounded after being stabbed in the side repeatedly in a knife fight with Tom Berenger. After Willem Dafoe intervenes and subdues Tom, he kneels by his side as Matt dies from his wound (his character is later mentioned at the end as Willem Dafoe reads an obituary). * 'The House That Jack Built (2018)' [''Jack]: Falls to his death into the fires of Hell. TV Deaths *''Wayward Pines: Cycle'' (2015) [Ethan Burke]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he set off a detonator in the elevator as the aberrations attack it. Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Kevin Dillon Gallery Jonathan's death.png|Matt Dillon's death in A Kiss Before Dying Dillon, Matt Dillon, Matt Dillon, Matt Dillon, Matt Dillon, Matt Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Psychological Stars Category:History Stars Category:Mystery Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Nominees Category:Gotham Awards Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Modern Family cast members Category:Criminals Category:Romance Stars Category:Brunettes Category:Wayward Pines Cast Members Category:Wild Things Cast Members Category:1970s Stars Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Sci-Fi Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Matricide Stars Category:Rape and Revenge Stars Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by blowing Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees